Just Another Akatsuki Fanfic
by Lori Konosuna
Summary: The rain poured fiercely on the Akatsuki cavern. Everyone gathered within the hall, anxious to hear what their leader had to say. "So what do you want us to do, un?" Deidara hesitantly asked Pein, his eyes shining with anticipation. "...I want you to get me some maids." He declared triumphantly.


**This is a hilariously stupid parody that I made the other day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Thank you for clicking on this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Maid Fiasco**

It was a rainy day outside the Akatsuki Headquarters (which is basically a cave) and everybody was feeling mostly unhappy.

Of course, Tobi was the only exception, as he had found a very intriguing colouring book.

Anyway, the members had been forced to go to the dining hall, as Leader had something very important to talk about. After avoiding random squares in the ground that had bombs attached to them (Courtesy of Deidara), everyone made it safely within the main hall.

"As you all know, I have an extremely important topic to discuss with you all." Their leader, Pein, sat on a golden chair, while the others were subjected to sit on wooden stalls.

As soon the others heard their leader speak, sighs cascaded across the room, causing a slight breeze to spread around. Nobody wanted to listen to their leader drone on at the present moment. Even the rain outside seemed to be a more interesting matter to discuss than Pein's annoying speeches.

Ignoring the other's boredom, he continued to speak. "I am assigning Hidan and Kakazu to go on a mission…"

"Fuck yes! I've been bored of staying in this shithole for too long!" Hidan interrupted Pein, earning him a withering glare as a reply.

"What do you want us to do?" Kakazu asked, hoping that they'd be sent to go bounty hunting.

"I want you to go to another world to get us some maids."

The room suddenly got so silent that you easily could hear a pin drip. Almost as soon that the awkward silence had begun, the whole room shook with everyone's roars of shock.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Most of the Akatsuki screamed, mainly the louder members.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi added, just to make things seem more interesting.

"You heard me." Pein repeated, annoyed, as he face-palmed at their loud reactions. _What's so strange about asking them to retrieve me some maids? _

"Are you fucking serious…" Hidan began to moan angrily, but trailed off as Pein walked to his seat.

"You better do as I say, or I'll rip it off." His words were laced with venom, and scared the rest of the Akatsuki shitless. Proud of the sudden silence surrounding him, Pein contentedly strolled back to his seat.

"Here's the scroll that you can use to transport yourselves there and back. Don't take too long, or you'll be in trouble. And if you come back with nothing…" Pein's eyes creepily glow up as he finishes his sentence.

"…You'll die."

"Understood!" The two yelled quickly, and rushed to travel through the scroll. Just as they were about to disperse to the other world, Kakazu dragged the scroll in as well.

* * *

A tedious hour had passed since the two had arrived in the other world, and Hidan was annoying Kakazu with a never-ending, one-sided and prolonged conversation about Jashinism.

Things started to take a turn for the worse when they both became lost.

"Let's go to the right." Kakazu ordered Hidan.

"No, let's go to the left!" Hidan snapped back.

"Right."

"It's left, you heathen!"

"…"

"That's exactly what I thought! Let's get the fuck out of here already!"

An incredibly easy decision had just been made!

* * *

**Meanwhile!**

Things were tranquil and peaceful within the ~_DokiDoki Kawaii Maid Café~_. Actually, as it was such a peaceful and sunny day, many customers came in to visit.

"The weather's so peaceful today!" A shy, platinum blonde haired girl murmured happily, as the Sakura trees behind her fluttered softly onto the cafe.

"Yeah, it is. But don't you think it's a bit TOO peaceful, Yuki?" Yuki's friend answered. She had viciously bright ginger hair and was known as Manami.

The two maids stood happily outside the café, holding out free snacks, so that they could attract customers.

Little did they know that something bad was going to happen very soon…

"There's the café." Kakazu pointed at the café in front of them, which was labelled as the _'DokiDoki Kawaii Maid Café'_. The two of them paled at the sight of the café.

It looked like something out of a horror movie!

"The fuck's that?" Hidan yelled. "Let's just grab those two idiots at the entrance and get the fuck out of here!"

"For once, I actually agree with you." Kakazu replied, as they both walked towards the entrance.

"What do you want?" Manami rudely asked them.

"Don't be so rude.." Yuki sighed.

In just one move, Kakazu's tentacles shot out and knocked both of the girls out.

"Fuck yes, Kakazu!" Hidan cheered for him, as the two headed back to their world, by opening up the scroll again.

The Akatsuki had found their maids!

* * *

**Um…I enjoyed writing this! I will promise you that there will be absolutely ZERO romance between my maid OCs and the Akatsuki! They also won't be easily liked by the members as well.**

**So what do you think? Is this story a huge load of crap, or is it actually good?**

**Should I update? -**


End file.
